


Ибо я согрешил

by Krayn_Aletale



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Hurt, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Пост-финал.В поисках уединения Ганнибал забредает в католический храм, где впервые в жизни говорит с богом.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 13





	Ибо я согрешил

Надрывный скрип громадной двери и грохот металлического замка раздирают оглушительным эхом пустой зал. Свет приглушен: люстры отключены, а еще не потушенные на ночь свечи роняют тяжелые восковые слезы в переполненные профитки, огнем рисуя заманчивые и таинственные узоры на позолоте и цветных стеклах витражей, с которых с жалостью и укоризной взирают на прихожан лики вероломных святых. Настолько тихо, что безмолвие и тяжесть бесчисленных грехов давят на плечи, словно бы груз прижимающих к полу рук, вынуждающих остановиться на мгновение и перевести дух; не слышно даже собственных мыслей — они замолкли, наконец замолкли, не смея тревожить нетронутый шумом покой, но стоит сделать лишь шаг за завесу беззвучия, и оно осыпается с шепотом танцующего пламени и плеском падающих с пальцев капель освященной воды в такт неритмичным шагам.

«_Прости меня, господи, ибо я согрешил…_»

Ослепляя белизной даже в полутьме горящих свечей, безупречные колонны, над которыми уходят вверх широкий, изысканно украшенный карниз и своды аркад, выстраиваются по обеим сторонам своеобразным коридором от входа — вглубь храма по всему нефу, гармонично перетекающему в амвон. У самого алтаря, выделяющимся ярким пятном темного дерева на фоне фрески, возвышается последняя пара резных колонн с золотыми капителями, удерживающими над композицию из нескольких скульптур, символизируя замерших в движении ангелов и бога, пристально и угрюмо смотрящего на потревожившего его покой. Словно живые, изваяния и изображения повсюду, следят, наблюдают, осуждают и лишь изредка удостаивают прощения с высоты бесконечности дней, лет, веков неподвижного бдения, и внутри сама собой поднимается странная и неуместная волна неприятного трепета, неуклонно закручивающая пружину напряжения, словно бы действительно картины и скульптуры готовятся вершить праведный суд, а потому каждый шаг среди всех этих пустых и внимательных глаз дается с трудом, и дело даже не в застарелой травме и пронизывающей каждый шаг боли, но в странном комке в горле, мешающем дышать.

«_…И умом и мыслью, и словом и делом._»

Ничего, конечно, не происходит. Ни суда, ни мгновенного божественного воздаяния за свершенные грехи, ни кары за осквернение своим присутствием святого места. Мужская фигура, изрядно осунувшаяся за последний год и плотно закрытая в черный в полутьме костюм, упрямо продвигается вперед, и стук каблуков начищенных до блеска туфель под аккомпанемент щелчков металлического наконечника резной трости эхом возносятся ввысь и гаснут, подобно затихающему звучанию органа, в особенном ритме, лишь дополняя отстраненной мрачности царящей атмосфере всеобщей недвижимости. Нежданный гость останавливается лишь у алтарной преграды, хватаясь за парапет глотая воздух в попытке отдышаться, когда со стороны раздается тихое шарканье тяжелой поступи, отвратительно умножающееся эхом, а затем из боковой капеллы медленно выходит пожилой мужчина, лысеющий под властью возраста с несколько рассеянным взглядом и удивительно спокойным и звучным голосом.

«_…Живя во грехах и своем пороке,_»

— Добрый вечер. Могу я вам помочь? — спрашивает он, а затем, будто спохватившись, дублирует вопрос на явно чужом ему языке. Его английский не слишком хорош, и шипение заметно корежит и без того с трудом дающиеся слова, но за отсутствием ответа и какой-либо реакции на равнодушно-отстраненном, покрытом шрамами лице полуночного посетителя, все еще пытающегося отдышаться, продолжает с налетом волнения: — Вам вызвать врача?

«_…Я возгордился от безнаказанности своей…_»

Гость намеренно упрямо качает головой, позволив себе еще мгновение слабости перед тем, как с явным усилием выпрямиться и встретить направленный на него обеспокоенный взгляд. Впрочем, даже это не умаляет стати пришедшего и его внутренней силы, исходящей волнами и проскальзывающей в ответном приветствии, когда твердость голоса вторит стали немного ироничного взгляда, как если бы происходящее было для него каким-то досадным упущением или глупой шуткой, словно он и сам не знает, что делает здесь, а окружающие древние стены не производят на него никакого впечатления и вгоняют в скуку. Острые черты и явившаяся из ниоткуда хищная полуулыбка мужчины, едва не заставляет отшатнуться от резкости перемены, словно гость мгновенно скрывается за маской, как если бы вся его сущность, выползшая за пределы мысленного барьера и распространяющаяся тенью за спиной, вновь устремилась внутрь безупречного костюма-тройки, собранностью пугая куда больше. «Дьявол в церкви», — громко думает священнослужитель, когда неожиданная мысль стреляет в затылок холодком, и незаметно даже для себя сжимает в руке четки.

«_…грешил тщеславием и намеренно шел на поводу гнева,_»

— Вы пришли поздно, но я могу задержаться, если вы желаете помолиться, — звучит куда тише сейчас, когда гость, вновь обративший взгляд к алтарю, кажется, совершенно недосягаемым ни для слов, ни для чего-либо еще, а огонь свечей зловеще выделяет его профиль, лишь только укрепляя странное чувство неуместности и сюрреалистичности происходящего.

«_…скорбел о том, что оставил…_»

— Признаться, я сам не знаю зачем пришел сюда, — спустя время говорит незнакомец, когда молчание исчерпывает себя относительно каких-либо приличий и становится слишком давящим и гнетущим, и старик замечает, что его собственный вздох непонятного облегчения до смущения громок — он не знает, что делать с этим странным посетителем, но знает, что сказать потерянному человеку, желающему обрести веру.

«_…и том, кого оставить не смог._»

— О, уверяю вас, вы не один. К нам приходят разные люди. Кто-то ищет утешения, кто-то исповеди и отпущения грехов, кто-то принятия и понимания, которое может предложить лишь Господь. Возможно, что так ваша душа ищет спасения.

«_…Я беззастенчиво наслаждался вкушением пищи и вина…_»

— Не спасения, точно нет, — снова эта острая ухмылка, но прищур и выражение непроницаемых глаз, кажется, немного смягчается. Старческие глаза, уже не такие зоркие, как когда-то, только сейчас ловят глубокие морщины на лице пришедшего и небольшой шрам от явно глубокой раны на щеке из-за которой улыбка и виделась пугающим оскалом. Поймав себя на желании улыбнуться в ответ, священнослужитель со стыдом осознает, что все его домыслы раннее — глупость, что неважно кто этот мужчина такой, неважно как пугающе он может выглядеть — это всего лишь человек, та же плоть, та же кровь, что в нем самом. Разумеется, просто человек. Разве может быть иначе?..

— Тогда участия и помощи?

«_…Наслаждался едва ли не также сильно, как охотой и убийством._»

— Если вы не можете воскрешать мертвых, — ничто не дрогнуло в нем, но рука лишь сильнее вцепилась в трость, и на лице старика мелькает понимание: шрамы, проблема с ходьбой — все свидетельствует о каком-то происшествии, об аварии возможно, и, должно быть, этот мужчина был не один. Жена? Дети?..

— Все мы однажды отправимся в рай, сын мой, — смиренная скорбь вовсе не поддельна, а прочувствована на собственном опыте: старик думает об Анетте, ушедшей всего в тридцать два; своей возлюбленной Маргарете, которая пережила их дочь лишь на пару лет, и холодном камне, впитывающем солнце, но остающемся все таким же холодным.

«_…Я смеялся тебе в лицо,_»

— Не мы. Мы не были безгрешны для рая, — в ровных интонациях скользит пара фальшивых нот, словно какое-то воспоминание коснулось стройной линии мысли. — Скорее даже — делали все, чтобы туда не попасть. Я делал. Для нас обоих.

«_…Думал, что стал равным тебе…_»

С тихим шипением догорает и гаснет одна из свечей, и мужчина отчего-то вздрагивает.

«_…И что тебя превзошел,_»

— Все, сын мой. Бог милосерден, даже к грешникам. Возможно, если вы откроете свое сердце, если впустите в свое сердце Господа, он даст вам знак.

«_…Но я ошибся._»

Он качает головой, и на некоторое время обрушивается тишина, которая в этот раз однозначно свидетельствует об окончании разговора. Старик понимающе кивает и медленно отступает на шаг, оставляя странного посетителя, а затем, словно вспомнив о незаконченном деле, перебирается по залу, чтобы затушить оставшиеся огни и впустить внутрь ночь.

«_…Хотя не прощения твоего прошу…_»

— Вы любили его. Этого человека, — зачем-то произносит священнослужитель, погасив последнюю свечку дрожащей рукой. — Хотите… Я помолюсь за него? Лишь только дайте мне имя.

«_…Не милости твоей, не благодати,_»

С последним звуком имени среди мыслей что-то, кажется, меняется, падает с шумом и крошится, ссыпаясь на мраморный пол, и гордый разворот плеч, вместе с безупречным фасадом и напускным равнодушием громко трескается, постепенно разваливаясь на части, разбиваясь и ломаясь снова, но ответа нет, и, видя неизмеримую скорбь в сгорбившейся фигуре, священнослужитель тихо отступает, сбегает от тех ран, что мог разбередить.

«_…Не вечной жизни, не спокойствия души,_»

— Я оставлю вас, — говорит он в конце концов, но посетитель не слышит обращенных к нему фраз, едва держась на ногах и в миг утратив весь былой лоск. Когда же старик уходит, все также шаркая о пол, без того шаткие колени мужчины подгибаются, и он с грохотом падает на плиты. Его глаза были сухими всякий раз, когда боль одолевала его тело или рвала душу на протяжении года, но теперь… Теперь по щекам струятся слезы, разбивающихся о мрамор. Его плечи дрожат, как и он весь, молча изливая терзающую все это время агонию, словно старательное ее замалчивание и игнорирование помогало, и лишь сейчас она высвободилась, подобно птице с лезвиями вместо крыльев, и бьется в груди, раня и раня.

«_…Не искушения…_»

— Уилл. Его звали Уилл.

«_…Лишь верни его мне._»


End file.
